Twizzy
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy |point value = 180 |notes = 6 HP }} Twizzy are recurring enemies in the ''Kirby'' series that resemble baby chickens. Though they don't appear very often in the series, they were, in fact, the second enemy to be encountered in the first game of the series, Kirby's Dream Land. Twizzy always behave the same way from game to game. They will rest somewhere nearby, then spring into the air when Kirby approaches. Some will even chase after Kirby in an attempt to fly into him, in a similar manner to Bronto Burt. Physical Appearance Twizzy is a baby chicken with beady black eyes and a tiny orange/yellow beak. It is covered in yellow down and has stubby wings, though this doesn't hinder its ability to fly. Twizzy also has no legs (at least no visible ones) and gets about by hopping. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Twizzy first appear in this game in the Green Greens level. They mostly sit around on the ground and do a small hop when Kirby gets close, though some can be seen flying in the air in a similar fashion to Bronto Burt. In the Extra Game they are replaced by Tookey. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Twizzy return in Kirby's Adventure and are virtually unchanged from their appearance in Kirby's Dream Land, although they don't show up until late in the game. In the remake, however, they show up much earlier and are also more frequent. Some Twizzy will spring into the air when Kirby gets close and follow him for some distance - if Kirby avoids them long enough, they will lose interest and fly away. Once Kirby reaches the Grape Garden stage in the remake, Twizzy of other colors such as pink, blue and orange start to appear. ''Kirby's Block Ball Twizzy appears as an enemy in Stages 3 and 6. It flies up and down or side to side and drops food when defeated. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Twizzy appears the same as it does in both Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure. Twizzy's beak is yellow in this game, whereas it has an orange beak in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In Revenge of the King sub-game in the remake Twizzy is replaced by the crow Croucars. Kirby Air Ride While Twizzy does not appear directly in this game, the Top Ride item Chickie may be considered a cameo. Chickie resembles a Twizzy with X shaped eyes and causes opposing racers to become dizzy when picked up by the player. Kirby: Canvas Curse Twizzy appears as one of the paintings drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game. ''Kirby Mass Attack Twizzy makes a brief appearance in the sub-game Kirby Brawlball, occasionally two Twizzies will fly across the screen behind a mother Tookey. This seems to suggest that Twizzy are related to Tookey. This time, Twizzy's appearance has been subtly changed. It has orange down rather than yellow and has a lighter beak. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Twizzy appears as a cameo as a keychain. Trivia * Twizzy are hinted to be the baby form of Tookey, because of the similarities of their attacks and appearance. Twizzy also often appear in the same areas as Tookey. Lastly, in ''Kirby Mass Attack Twizzy are shown flying behind a "mother" Tookey. * In Kirby's Dream Course, whenever Kirby or Keeby are stunned a Twizzy will fly in circle above their head. * A green palette for Twizzy can be found in Kirby Super Star’s coding as one of Twizzy's alternate colors but never appears in normal gameplay.The Cutting Room Floor Similar Enemies *Tookey *Croucars *Crack-Tweet Artwork Twizzy3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB_Twizzy.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Twizzy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Orchestra_Twizzy.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 10.jpg|Kirby 25th annniversary artwork K25th Twitter (115).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KDL Twizzy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Twizzy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Retro_1.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KBB_Sparky_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Sparky.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Twizzy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Twizzy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) NID Twizzy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' PinkKibble.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) BlueTwizzy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) PurpleTwizzy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) PaintedTwizzy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Paint Panic) SSU Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SSU Twizzy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Tookey.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) Twizzy Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Sprites KDL Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land / Kirby's Block Ball KA Twizzy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Twizzy sprite AP.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KSS Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Twizzy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSTwizzy3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) KNiD Twizzy sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KSSU Twizzy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Twizzy sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Twizzy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References de:Twizzy es:Twizzy fr:Pioupiou it:Piopio ja:ツイジー zh:推吉鸟 Category:Birds Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack